


We Will Cut These Knotted Ties

by BumpkinDice



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Naruto
Genre: Blood Magic, Circle of Magi, Cussing, Dragon Age cross over, Ficlet, M/M, Mage!Hashirama, Mage!Madara, Running Away, Templar!Hashirama, who is also a mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Madara escapes the circle and a certain templar refuses to be left behind.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 28
Collections: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020





	We Will Cut These Knotted Ties

**Author's Note:**

> For Fantasy Week 2020
> 
> I love DA so much. The fic is a bit short though, sorry! If I need to add more tags or switch up, definitely tell me!

Madara pushed through the swamps of the Korcari Wilds, huffing and panting, but determined to outrun his chasers. He felt deep fatigue and his legs were protesting, muscles spasming. He had been running for what felt like weeks and could have been if he had actually paid more attention to the passing of days. He had escaped the tower of magi, no longer wanting to be held captive by the circle. He was a mage that would not be restrained and told to play good lest he be threatened with being tranquiled. He has seen what he becomes of mages who undergo the rite, turned into placid, emotionless walking sacks of flesh, nothing of their former selves but looks that remain. It was disgusting.   
  
And to be honest, he wanted to freely perform his blood magic in peace. He didn’t care to be called an abomination but surrounded by templars, he had to hold back. Well, he tried to at least, before exploding a huge chunk of the tower and making his exit promptly after being discovered performing a blood ritual. He had planned to complete the ritual to undo the rite of tranquility on another mage. And he thought he had a good distance between him and what no doubt would be a group of templars chasing him only to realize one was close on his tail. Hashirama, the most obnoxious, naive, and overly optimistic templar he had ever had the displeasure to know and yet he couldn’t resist his charms. Having hidden affairs whenever they could.    
  
“I know, I know, you probably don’t want to see me but how could I let you leave without me?” He heard Hashirama say, armour clanking loudly behind him. How did he manage to move in it while wearing those skirts. Though he himself wore infuriating robes that got caught on every rock and bush. When the time came to get rid of it, he wouldn’t hesitate.   
  
“Yes, exactly. Look, I know you love me, hard to forget after the 50th confession but you will lose your play in the Order, be kicked out of the chantry, be deemed a criminal for tagging along with me,” Madara said, sighing and slowing down his steps to let the other catch up. He saw how Hashirama had sweat coating his face, cheeks flushed, panting. Madara wasn’t any better but at least he wasn’t in heavy armour.   
  
“I was forced to become a templar, I never wanted it and I don’t agree with how they run the circles. I don’t care what I lose, I’ve lost so much already, you won’t be another thing. I refuse to let you go, I’m sticking with you. And well,” Hashirama said, stopping his speech to sheepishly scratch the back of his head. He kicked at a small rock and it plopped into a small pond nearby.    
  
“I haven’t told you, haven’t told anyone ever, really. It’s odd, I don’t see it happen often, it must be rare but not unheard of, right?” Hashirama babbled on and it irritated Madara since he had no clue and said as much.   
  
“Speak! I have no idea what you are trying to say, what? A templar leaving the order? Heard that before, a templar leaving for a mage? I don’t know, you’re probably not the first,” He said with a huff, crossing his arms. Hashirama blinked before lowering his head and slumping his shoulders. Madara rolled his eyes and went to turn away before he heard the other man speak.   
  
“I meant I can use magic too. I never knew until I was 20, already trained as a templar. My father had given me up along with my brothers who had all turned out to be mages. He figured there was no point in keeping me so he sent me to the chantry. I am leaving not only because I love you but because I want my brothers back,” The now ex-templar said, raising his chin and giving Madara a look of fierce determination and honesty. It caused him to gulp and simply nod his head, finding himself unable to doubt the other man’s words. Hashirama closed the distance between them and raised a hand and from it sprouted a flower, a red rose to be precise.   
  
“Will you accept me as your travel companion?” The taller man asked, a soft smile on his lips that made Madara feel a warm fuzz in his chest. He reached out for the rose and chuckled, shaking his head, and placed the flower in his hair.   
  
“Fine, you big buffoon, could have told me you could use magic from the start. Just get rid of that uglyl ass armour, okay? Don’t want it slowing us down, in fact, bury it,” the mage said, shrieking when the other man took his face in his hand and planted a kiss on him. He pushed him off, face pink and grumbled about Hashirama being a fool. Settling down on a log, he watched the other man discard his armour and bury it, using his shield as a makeshift shovel.    
  
They made their way through the wilderness, found an old shack and stayed there the night, warmed in each other's arms to stay warm. Come the next day, they would set their sights on the next circle of magi in Orlais, planning to find Hashirama’s brothers along with his own who all were mages taken away as children as well. They’d get their siblings back and live free and far from Thedas. Travel where they won’t be caught and contained. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enjoyed.
> 
> Maybe I'll expand on it eventually!


End file.
